


My Good Side

by durid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cancer, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Sad, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses, Weed, don't read this fic, friends - Freeform, if you don't like sad, it's gonna get really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durid/pseuds/durid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a photographer. At least he strives to be one. He lives on his own in a shitty loft on top of a small coffee place in the middle of London. His best friend Zayn happens to be a barista in said shop. More often than not, Harry's studio apartment is inhabited by Zayn and Louis, Harry's other best friend.</p><p>Even though Harry doesn't have much, he couldn't be happier with his life. That is until he meets Niall Horan. A Loud and enthusiastic boy making the most out of life.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Niall (and his best friend Liam) find their way into Harry's life. Everything seems perfect except for one thing.</p><p>Niall is sick. Terribly so, and he doesn't want people to know.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm shit at summaries but believe me. This is gonna get intense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, you know my boss doesn't like it when people sit here without ordering anything."

 

"Ed loves me! I'll be fine."

 

Harry was sitting in an extremely comfortable chair looking at his camera. Every now and then deleting a picture he decided he didn't like after all. After he deleted a picture of a dog going through the trash he found himself staring at a picture of a busy crowd, the angle making it look like a sea of hair and hats.

 

"Zayn, do you think this one is depressing?" He frowned to himself.

 

"Which one?" Zayn asked from behind the register. The shop was empty except for him and Harry. An old lady just left with a small dog.

 

Harry looked up and threw his camera across the room. Zayn swiftly caught it and examined the picture Harry mentioned. Zayn was the only person Harry trusted enough to throw his camera. He'd once tried it with Louis and it didn't end well.

 

"Why would this be depressing?" Zayn frowned. "It's colorful and everyone probably has their own story? I like it actually." He shrugged before throwing the camera back to Harry, who caught it, then once more examined the picture.

 

"I don't knoooow!" Harry groaned, sliding all the way down in his chair. "It looks depressing to me. I want to delete it but what if I regret it later on. I wasn't made for these kinds of dilemmas!"

 

"Listen," Zayn chuckled "I'm almost done so then I'll come sit with you and discuss the idea behind every single image on that camera. Deal?"

 

At this, Harry shot up. "You're almost done? What time is it?"

 

"4:30" Zayn said, looking at his watch. ""My shift ends at 5:00" 

 

"Fuck!" Harry cursed as he quickly grabbed his things and stuffed them in his backpack, putting on his coat. "I promised Jill some pictures of the carnival in the park today!" Jill was the boss of the local newspaper Harry worked for sometimes.

 

"Can't you just send the pictures tomorrow?"

 

"No.. She told me that if I was late one more time, she'd sack me. And I wouldn't like to see her sack thank you very much!"

 

"Then you shouldn't send your pictures in late all the time." Zayn snickered. Showing not so much compassion for his best friend.

 

"I blame you and Louis!" Harry pointed an accusatory finger at Zayn before rushing out of the shop.

 

"YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR THAT CAPPUCCINO!" Zayn shouted after him.

 

"YOU'LL GET IT TONIGHT!" Harry shouted back, quickly pulling his bicycle from where he had thrown it against the tree. He ran towards the street with the bike in his hands and when he had enough momentum he jumped on it. He let go of the steering wheel for a second to plug his earphones in and put them in his ears. He clicked play and soon The City by The 1975 was playing loudly. 

 

He liked this, riding his bike through the city while listening to music. It was relaxing, even though he had to avoid getting ran over by a car every second. But right now he couldn't exactly relax.

 

He had about 30 minutes before the carnival closes, and if he hurried up, he'd be there in 25. After about three more songs, his phone buzzed. He carefully took it out of his pocket and after checking if the coast was clear, he opened the text.

 

**Don't forget! Lou is making us dinner tonight! Be at his place around 7 - Zayn**

 

Harry rolled his eyes and put his phone back. Louis making dinner meant ordering pizza. He was fine with it. Anything is better than Louis' cooking skills. After a couple more songs Harry reached the entrance to the park. 

 

He carelessly threw his bike somewhere on the ground and practically sprinted to the carnival. He checked his phone to see what time it was. He still had 6 minutes to take some good photographs.

 

The carnival visitors were already leaving. He had to do this quickly. He took a picture of a girl with a blue ribbon in her hair eating cotton candy. Then he saw an old woman laughing about something a younger woman - probably her daughter - said, so he took a picture of that.

 

He then saw two boys talking to each other, they seemed to be about his age. He took a picture of them.

 

"Make sure to get my good side." 

 

"Sorry?" Harry muttered, moving the camera away from his face. He could now see one of the boys looking at him with a grin on his face. His hair was a dyed blonde and his eyes were incredibly blue. Harry couldn't help but take a sharp breath at the sight of him.

 

"When you take a picture of us." The boy was still grinning. "Make sure to get my good side."

 

"And what would that be?" Harry smirked, having regained his posture. 

 

"My face." The boy's grin turned even wider if that was possible.

 

Harry nodded and held his camera to his face again. The boy seemed to understand and posed this time. A bright smile and two thumbs up. Harry walked up to him and showed him the picture. "Did I get your good side?"

 

The boy looked at the picture for a moment, a contemplating look on his face, before eventually nodding. "Yes, I like this one." Then he turned to Harry.

 

"I'm Niall." He spoke, "Niall Horan."

 

"Nice name." Harry chuckled.

 

"It's Irish." Niall nodded as if he'd gotten that reaction lots of times. "This is Liam. He's a bit quiet cause he doesn't like it when I talk to strangers." He smirked, nudging the boy next to him. Liam looked at Niall as if he'd done something terribly wrong, but when he turned to face Harry he was smiling.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm not really quiet. Niall can just be a bit much sometimes." He spoke, nodding his head towards the blond boy, who seemed unfazed.

 

"What's your name?" Niall asked. 

 

"Oh, sorry!" Harry apologized. He'd completely forgot to introduce himself. He was so enthralled by the Irish boy. "I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

 

"Harry Styles..." Niall repeated. "That's a proper name for an artist isn't it?" He nudged Liam who just nodded along. "So you're the creative type aren't ya?" Niall faced Harry with a curious smile.

 

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "I'm a photographer that's all."

 

"That's awesome!" Niall beamed. "I play the guitar and Liam here claims he knows his way on a piano."

 

"I do know my way on the piano!" Liam countered.

 

"You always play the same tune dickhead!" Niall laughed. Then he turned to Harry again. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?" 

 

Harry frowned. Why would he need his phone? But still, it wasn't as if there was anything untrustworthy about this Irish whirlwind so he reckoned why not. He took his phone out and handed it to Niall. Niall immediately started tapping away, but then frowned.

 

"What's your code?"

 

"1994" Harry spoke without even thinking about it.

 

"1994?" Niall laughed. "You have your birth year as your password? Not very smart of you Styles."

 

"I guess I'm not very original." Harry shrugged.

 

"Bullshit!" Niall exclaimed, still typing. "You're a photographer. You have to be original." He typed some more, then he handed the phone back to Harry. "There! You now have my number. I'd like you to text me when you've printed out these pictures so I can see them."

 

"Uh.. Okay?" Harry simply spoke. He wasn't used to people being this direct with him. He didn't have a problem with it either.

 

"And maybe you can show me some of your other work." Niall smirked.

 

"Niall, we have to go." Liam spoke softly, looking at his watch.

 

"Right!" Niall exclaimed as if he suddenly remembered something, then he turned to Harry. "Liam and I are going paintballing! Wanna join?"

 

Harry didn't know what to say, he'd heard stories about paintball, Lou and Zayn had done it once and they'd been sore for days. But he did want to see more of this Niall person.

 

"Sorry... I'm having dinner with friends tonight." He said.

 

"Too bad. Niall shrugged. Then he and Liam turned around and walked away. Liam waving Harry an awkward goodbye. When they were a couple of feet away Niall turned around. "Don't forget to text!"

 

"I won't." Harry promised. Planning to text Niall as soon as possible.

 

"Good!" Niall nodded. "See you around Harry Styles!"

 

"I hope so Niall Horan!" Harry replied back, earning a grin from the blond boy.

 

When Niall and Liam were gone and Harry regained his senses, he slowly walked back to his bike. The thought of Niall's piercing blue eyes still fresh in his mind. He rode his bicycle to Louis' apartment. He was probably way too soon but that didn't matter. He had the key and Zayn would probably go there straight out of work as well.

 

He chained his bike to the streetlight in front of Louis' door and then climbed the many stairs. He opened the door and when he stepped inside he collided with Zayn who was just closing the fridge, two beers in his hand. 

 

"Sorry!" He spoke. When he saw Harry he opened the fridge again and took out a third beer. He motioned for Harry to follow him, as if he hadn't been here hundreds of times already. Still, Harry followed him to the couch where Louis was sitting, a joint in his mouth.

 

"Make it to the carnival in time?" Louis asked. Zayn must've told him.

 

"Barely." Harry breathed, accepting the beer Zayn handed to him and plopped down on the couch next to Louis. "Got some nice pictures though." He said, thinking about the picture of a grinning Niall with his thumbs up.

 

"Oh fuck." Zayn mumbled.

 

"What?" Louis asked in confusion.

 

"It's the face." 

 

"What face?" Louis asked but he went quiet when he looked at Harry, who was still in his own world thinking about Niall. "Oh fuck."

 

This time Harry heard them so he turned around, the involuntary smile still on his face. "What's wrong?"

 

"You have that face?" Louis frowned, taking another drag of his joint then handing it to Zayn.

 

"What face?" Harry frowned this time.

 

"The 'I met someone and now I have a crush after thirty seconds of conversation' face" Zayn said, taking a drag.

 

"I do not have a face for that!" Harry scoffed.

 

"Yes you do you fucking Liar." Louis laughed. "And you also promised to not do that again."

 

"Do what again?"

 

"Get the hots for every random stranger you meet!" Zayn clarified.

 

"That's never been a problem!" Harry scowled, feeling offended.

 

"Really?" Louis raised his eyebrows incredulously. "What about the hot waitress at Gionno's?" 

 

"Or the cute laundry boy?" Zayn added.

 

"Or that dude in the club that one time!"

 

"Point taken!" Harry interrupted. "But this one is special."

 

"How is he special?" Zayn asked, taking another drag. "Or she." He than added.

 

"He's Irish." Harry breathed.

 

"That's a kink I didn't know you had Harry." Louis laughed. "What's his name."

 

"Niall."

 

"That's a weird name." Louis laughed again.

 

"Shut up you fuckface!" Harry punched him in the shoulder then took the joint from Zayn. "Can we stop talking about this now? Cause I'm starting to dislike you and you were doing so good."

 

"Okay." Zayn nodded.

 

"We won't talk about the Irish boy with a weird name."

 

"I like his name." Harry smiled and then he took a drag from the joint. He liked Niall.


	2. Chapter 2

"That guy was totally fucking me with his eyes!"

 

"No he wasn't Louis." Zayn groaned.

 

"We have to go back!"

 

"They were closing Lou..." Harry spoke. He and Zayn were currently supporting a shitfaced Louis down the street. It was about 3 am and they were out. "We'll go to that other club."

 

"Bubbles?" Louis slurred.

 

"Yes."

 

They dragged Louis for a couple of blocks until they reached Bubbles. There was a line but Zayn knew the bouncer so they'd probably get to skip most of it. They'd barely joined the line when Harry heard a vaguely familiar voice.

 

"That's not for you to fucking decide!" The Irish accent spoke agitated.

 

Harry searched for the source and found it in Niall, who was standing in the same line, only way further. 

 

Harry didn't really know how to react, or if he should even say something when the blonde noticed him.

 

"Harry Styles?!"

 

 

When Harry looked Niall's way, the Irish boy was already pushing himself through the people, Liam following. They were going back into the line, so they'd probably lost their place by now.

 

"Hey!" Harry smiled awkwardly.

 

"The photographer!" Niall beamed. "Remember him Liam?" He asked Liam, who nodded and smiled at Harry. Harry didn't miss the red rims on Niall's eyes, but he decided not to question it.

 

"You smoke?" He asked instead, nodding at the cigarette in Niall's hand.

 

"Only when I'm drunk or going out." Niall shrugged. "It's a social thing really."

 

Harry nodded, but he could see Liam wasn't happy, so he changed subjects.

 

"Niall, Liam, these guys are Zayn and Louis. My friends."

 

"Yeah I know Zayn!" Niall smiled, shaking his and Louis' hands nonetheless.

 

Harry frowned looking at Zayn who shrugged.

 

"He comes by the coffeeshop a lot."

 

Harry shot him a look that meant 'and you didn't tell me?!' and he just hoped his point come across because Niall was talking to him, so he broke it off.

 

"Sorry, what?"

 

"Wanna skip the line?" Niall asked, unfazed by the repetition. "I know the guy who owns the place."

 

"Wait!" Louis exclaimed. "Harry, is this the Niall who-"

 

Harry immediately forgave Zayn for his earlier fuck up when he punched Louis in the shoulder, silencing him just in time. Niall didn't seem to be bothered, nor did he ask any questions. Instead he was watching Harry for a reply.

 

"Yeah, sure!" He shrugged.

 

-

 

 

 Once inside, the all sat down in one of the booths. Bubbles was like every other club Harry had ever seen. He didn't know if it was a good one or not. They sold alcohol and had loud music, that was enough for him.

 

Zayn and Liam were having a boring conversation, Harry wasn't even really listening, just watching Niall fidget. Louis was resting his face in his arms on the table. He might've been sleeping but Harry doesn't really care. He can only handle drunk Louis to a certain amount.

 

Niall just didn't seem to like sitting here. He immediately took action.

 

"Let's dance!" He said, scanning the booth for reaction. Nobody seemed too excited about it. Liam was showing Zayn something on his phone that made the boy laugh and Louis was very close to being comatose.

 

"Harry Styles?" Niall asked with a smirk, he stood up and held his hand out for Harry to take.

 

"I'm not the best dancer-" Harry tried.

 

"Good!" Niall exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling the clumsy kid with him. "you'll make me look better!"

 

They squeezed through drunk people and sexually very active people. Harry got multiple drinks spilled over him until Niall apparently decided he'd found a good spot. Niall then turned to face Harry and started bouncing to a remix of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Harry awkwardly moved a little to the music.

 

Niall threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. 

 

"Holy fuck you weren't kidding, you really suck at this!" He grinned.

 

"Shut up!" Harry retorted, but he smiled while saying it. "I feel awkward when people see me dance!"

 

"Let loose a little!" Niall spoke before doing a ridiculous move that existed of making peace signs and drag them in front of his eyes. "I assure you, nobody in this room is watching you except me."

 

Thought it wasn't meant that way, the comment made Harry smile, it sounded pretty meaningful.

 

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Niall beamed. "Stay here!" He ordered as if Harry could possibly get away from his spot, surrounded by bouncing masses of skin and sweat and clothes. After a minute he returned, managing to hold three shot glasses in each hand, they were filled with a clear liquid. He handed three of them to Harry, who turned around to walk back to the booth and hand them out to his friends.

 

"Where are you going?" Niall frowned.

 

"To deliver these shots?" Harry frowned back in confusion.

 

"They're for you dickhead!" Niall laughed. Harry usually wasn't too keen on people calling him names, but Niall had a way of making it sound like a nickname. Then he realized Niall wanted him to take three shots in a row.

 

"I promise I'm not a serial killer who put stuff in there!" Niall said when Harry looked at his shots a little too long. "Cross me heart" He said, adding the movement, which meant he spilt some of his liquor, which he casually licked off the sides. Harry made a point of not staring at the blonde's tongue in action too much.

 

Then he decided 'fuck it'. He's done worse shit. So he downed all three burning liquids in a row. It tasted vaguely like vodka. When he was done he looked at Niall who did the same. They winced for a second but then laughed at each other. Niall brought the glasses back to the bar and when he came back, Harry was already starting to buzz.

 

Then they started dancing, and Harry started caring less and less if people were watching him, just listening to the beat and watching Niall enjoy himself. He almost didn't notice Niall getting closer until they were nearly grinding each other.

 

Harry placed his hands on Niall's hips in reflex but the blonde didn't seem to mind. They continued dancing like that for a while, Harry's left leg between Niall's and eventually it looked like Niall was leaning in. His face moving closer. Harry was ready to return it, but then Niall opened his eyes and shook his head, as if waking up.

 

"Let's get back to the booth." He shouted over the music, an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Harry nodded, somewhat disappoint. And by somewhat he meant really fucking disappointed. 

 

They sat down where Louis seemed sobered up... a little. A glass of water in front of him. Zayn and Liam were still talking, laughing at each other's jokes.

 

The first few minutes were awkward between Niall and Harry. The blonde boy seemed to hold something back and Harry didn't really have the guts to start anything. But then something happened.

 

"Harry." Louis spoke up, nudging Harry's elbow. "Isn't that Jason?" He said, pointing somewhere in the crowd, Harry followed his gaze and then saw that yeah. that was Jason. Fuck.

 

He leaned back, hiding behind Niall. Who frowned at him.

 

"Who's Jason?" He asked.

 

When Harry didn't respond, Louis decided to do it for him.

 

"His ex!"

 

"Your ex?" Niall's frown intensified. "Wait, you're gay?!" He exclaimed.

 

"Bisexual!" 

 

"We have to talk!" Niall urged before running off, dragging Harry along with him. Again. Harry let himself be dragged, but he put his hand in front of his face in case Jason decided to turn his way.

 

They found themselves in the bathroom. Niall threw one of the stall doors open and pushed Harry inside, he then followed and locked it.

 

"Niall what the-"

 

Harry was interrupted by Niall's kiss. 

 

It felt different than he expected. But it definitely wasn't unpleasant. The feint taste of alcohol on the Irish boy's lips. The way Niall moved his tongue like Harry's mouth was the only thing worthy of his attention right now. The way his strong arms pulled Harry close to him so their entire bodies were pressed up to each other. 

 

Harry reluctantly pushed Niall away from him but still kept him close.

 

"What's happening?" he asked. When Niall's face fell he quickly added. "Not that I don't like it, cause uh... I do, but it's uh... unexpected really!"

 

"You never told me you were gay!" Niall breathed.

 

"Bisexual!" Harry corrected him again.

 

"That's kind of a thing you should've told me, Styles!" Niall hissed,but with a soft smile on his face. He'd decided to leave Harry's first name out of the nickname.

 

"We've had two conversations." Harry chuckled.

 

"And I felt do bed for crushing on you, holy shit! I almost kissed you!" Niall's eyes were wide. "But I decided not to, because I thought you were straight!"

 

"I'm not!" Harry shrugged.

 

"Fuck!" Niall breathed before hungrily kissing him again, but then he pulled back after a second. "you're okay with this right? I'm not forcing you into anything." 

 

Harry was touched by the genuine concern in Niall's eyes, but he also was very aroused and wanted Niall to kiss him again.

 

"Fuck no!" 

 

That was all Niall needed. He went straight for Harry's neck, pressing open mouth kisses. "Good." He said between kisses. "Cause you're fucking hot Styles."

 

Harry moved his head so that he could kiss Niall too because he wanted those lips on his so fucking bad. Their make out session was intense to say the least. And when Harry felt Niall's hands play with the buttons of his skinny jeans, he wanted desperately to continue, but not here.

 

He placed his hands on Niall's and pushed them off his crotch. 

 

"Not here!" He panted.

 

Niall looked wrecked. His hair messy and his cheeks red. "Wanna go to my place?" He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip and nodded vigorously. They kissed once more and then they opened the door. He was starting to get used to Niall dragging him along. And with a fond smile he realized he was hoping this was more than a one night stand.

 

They didn't even say goodbye to their friends as they sped out the club, halting a cab. They continued to make out on the backseat, much to the dismay of the driver, but Harry couldn't help how much he loved the taste of Niall's mouth, or the feel of his muscled back under his hands.

 

After ten minutes of making out and groping, Harry had a pretty good idea of how Niall would look under his clothes. But then the cab came to a stop and they both got out. Harry  barely registered Niall paying the driver and the cab raced away. 

 

Niall grabbed Harry's hand again but this time he intertwined their fingers. A gesture Harry definitely noticed. Niall took out his key and opened the door. They entered a hall and Niall rang the elevator. All this time he didn't let go of Harry's hand. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Their mouths were at it again. Niall obviously had no problem bringing his hands to Harry's ass so Harry didn't hold himself back either. They probably looked a hot mess but it felt so good.

 

The elevator opened with a ding and they stepped out. Another hall this time, but this one was so small it's almost claustrophobic.

 

Niall took out his key again when they came to a stop at room 566. He surprisingly got the key in the lock in one go and smoothly opened the door, ushering Harry in. It was a small studio apartment and everything about it screamed poor student, but Harry loved it. Especially the king sized bed in the corner. 

 

They made their way over their while kissing until Harry felt the frame of the bed press in his calves. Niall pushed him over and Harry landed on the very soft material.

 

"Been wanting to do this since I met you!" Niall smirked before following Harry down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is gonna be smut! Sorry i took so long to upload this one but I've been busy... Hope you like it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a kick to the side. He opened his eyes to see Niall hurriedly disappearing into what he suspected was the bathroom. Then he could hear Niall vomiting, and he winced at how awful it sounded.

 

He laid still for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Was he on friendly terms with Niall and should he help, or was he an awkward one night stand and should he just leave, maybe leave a note. Eventually he decided that he would feel like the biggest asshole right now. As he stood up, his head throbbed and vague flashes of last night came back.

 

_"Fuck!" Niall breathed as he palmed Harry's dick through his jeans. "You're big!"._

 

_Harry just moaned at the feeling of Niall palming him, he never was good at dirty talk._

 

_"'m gonna suck you off" Niall smirked as he undid Harry's buttons._

 

Harry stepped out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom, secretly hoping Niall would feel better any second so he could just go home, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. 

 

Harry knocked on the door, but once he heard Niall's raspy voice asking "Yeah?" He didn't know what to say.

 

"You okay?" He asked.

 

The sound of a toilet flushing came seconds before the door opened. Niall looked terrible, his hair sticking in every direction, a layer of sweat shining on his skin and hollow eyes, but he smirked nonetheless. A smirk that did nasty things to Harry.

 

_Harry moaned loudly as he gripped Niall's surprisingly soft hair tightly. Niall looked up from sucking Harry's cock and managed to smirk with a mouthful of cock. Harry threw his head back as Niall took him in entirely as he felt his nose bump his lower belly._

 

_"Fuck I'm gonna come.." He breathed. Suddenly Niall, stopped and took his mouth of of Harry._

 

_"Not yet." He smirked._

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Niall spoke as his smirk turned into a soft smile. "just a bad hangover I guess."

 

"No offense but you look terrible.." Harry chuckled, "Can I do something to help."

 

"No, I'll be fine." Niall laughed, but looked at Harry like he did something right. "You can just have a chill day or something."" then his smile faded and he looked pretty weird. "Listen I'm gonna be here for a little while. you can go home if you want, not like I'll be good company right now." He burped when he was done. "If you want there is some food in here somewhere I think." Then he threw the door shut.

 

Harry felt a sting of rejection but then Niall's voice shouted from behind the door. "Tonight was awesome, don't worry! We'll talk later!" Then the sound of vomiting erupted again. Harry heard Niall whisper a faint "fuck" afterwards.

 

_Niall crawled on top of Harry, pulling of his shirt and pinning his arms down on the bed. Harry moved his hands from Niall's muscled back and brought them to Niall's crotch, unbuttoning his pants. Niall then clumsily pulled his pants of and threw them off the bed, but he lost his balance and collapsed on Harry._

 

_They both started laughing, but Harry mostly focused on Niall's thick bulge that was now pressing against his own bare dick. He then pulled Niall higher on top of him, the blonde didn't mind as he sat down on Harry's chest. He pulled his underwear down and his cock sprang up. Harry held back a moan at the mere sight of it. Precome already leaking from the tip._

 

_Niall shuffled closer and when he was close enough, he softly pushed his dick against Harry's lips, who happily opened them, taking Niall's thick member._

 

_The blonde pushed into Harry's mouth until the thrusts became irregular and sloppy. He lost his control a couple of times, leaving Harry practically gagging with teary eyes. Just as Harry was preparing himself for Niall's come to slick his throat, Niall pulled out and moved off the bed._

 

Harry shook the memories out of his head as he walked to the fridge, he wasn't really hungry but he was fucking thirsty. He pulled a carton of milk out of the door but then realized he didn't know where the glasses were, and he was too sore to make any real effort.

 

' _Fuck it, I've had his dick in my mouth tonight'_ He thought as he drank straight from the carton. He realized just in time that this wasn't in fact his milk so he managed to leave a little for Niall.

 

Then he decided that it'd only be awkward if he stayed for longer. So he grabbed a post it from the fridge (seriously, is Niall twelve?) and searched for a pen. Then he had to think of something to write that wasn't totally lame.

 

_"Do you wanna fuck me?"_ _Niall asked as he grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer next to his bed._

 

_"Fuck me!" Harry commanded. The smirk that formed on Niall's face was probably the hottest thing Harry's ever seen. Just the idea of Niall filling him up, thrusting until they both came, was enough to nearly send Harry over the edge._

 

_Niall opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. "Turn around." He ordered. Harry obliged, turning around so he was on his hands and knees. Then he felt the cold feeling of Niall's slick fingers teasing around his hole._

 

_"If I'm doing anything you don't want, just tell me!" Niall's soft voice suddenly spoke, void of all authority and lust, but now full of compassion. Harry quickly nodded, wanting Niall to fill him up._

 

_Niall then slowly pushed his index finger inside of Harry, who could easily take a finger, so he moved his ass into Niall's hand, urging him to continue. Niall then added his middle finger, this time, Harry had to adjust. But after a minute he started moving again, fucking himself into Niall's fingers._

 

_"Another" He murmured, Niall replied by adding his ring finger. When Harry adjusted to the three fingers, he was sure he could take it._

 

_"Fuck me now, please.." He whimpered as he kept thrusting himself into Niall's fingers, wanting him to hit his prostate. Niall removed his fingers and Harry nearly whined at the emptiness in his body. But when the sound of a condom wrapper was heard, he silenced._

 

_Niall shuffled behind him on the bed and then Harry felt two hands on his hips. This was it._

 

_"You ready?" Niall whispered, the same compassionate tone as before in his voice._

 

_"Yeah." Harry replied, resisting the urge to yell at Niall to just fuck the living shit out of him. Then he finally felt the tip of Niall's dick pressing against his rim. Then the blonde slowly pushed in. It burned a little but Harry felt better with every inch shoved inside of him._

 

_Once Niall was completely in, he stayed for a few seconds before slowly starting to thrust. Every now and then he would grunt something or mutter a 'fuck' or a 'so fucking tight, Styles'. Harry was pumping his own dick as Niall was slowly coming closer to his high._

 

_Then Niall readjusted his knees and the next thrust he hit Harry's prostate full on. Harry moaned out loud and he didn't care how ridiculous it might have sounded. "There!" He begged. Niall followed the orders and kept hitting the same spot._

 

_Harry was now rapidly pumping his dick while it felt like his entire body was on fire in a good way. Niall's soft groans and occasional swears were so incredibly hot. Harry used what control he had over his body to grab Niall by the neck and pull him close. He wrapped his legs around him and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and wet and Harry fucking loved it._

 

_He felt the warm sensation in his stomach start to build, he was close._

 

_"I'm gonna come!" He panted._

 

_"Me too!" Niall grunted._

 

_Niall's thrusts became irregular and intenser and Harry felt like his orgasm was bursting out of him. White strings of cum shot on his belly as he slowly jerked himself out of his buzz. Niall came seconds after, giving a few small thrusts before pulling out. He threw the condom somewhere next to the bed and went up to kiss Harry again._

 

_A slow wet kiss with a lot of tongue and a lot of moaning. Then they collapsed next to each other and fell asleep._

 

Harry smiled to himself as he placed the note on the table. Granted, it was cheesy, but Niall would probably like it. He got dressed in the clothes that were lying on the floor and walked to the door. 

 

On the note he left for Niall, he had drawn a shamrock and three X's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Some personal shit I won't bore you with... Anyways, a short chapter but the next one will be much longer :)

"I can't believe you already fucked him."

 

"I didn't fuck Niall!" Harry groaned for the millionth time.

 

"I can't believe Niall already fucked you." Zayn chuckled while fixing a cup of coffee for Louis, who was currently positioned at a table with his head resting on his arms and his face hidden.

 

"Shut up!" Harry threw his crumpled napkin at Zayn who skillfully dodged it. "Here can you take this to Scrooge?" He asked, handing Louis' coffee to Harry and nodding towards the hungover grump.

 

"You get payed to to that." Harry huffed, but took the drink anyway and brought it to his friend, who grunted as a form of saying thank you.

 

"Having sex the second time you see a guy.." Zayn smirked behind the counter. "I thought Louis was the slut."

 

"Excuse me!" Louis sat up straight. "I am very much a slut, thank you." 

 

"So now what?" Zayn asked as he joined Harry and Louis. The shop was completely abandoned save the three of them so he could get away from the register for now. He sat down and patted Louis on the shoulder.

 

"What?"

 

"What's your plan with him now?" Louis grunted as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

 

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I like him, I think."

 

"Then go for it." Zayn nodded.

 

"You're only saying that because you want to see Liam again." Louis smirked weakly

 

Zayn shrugged too. "Liam's a cool guy. But I'm straight remember?" He tussled Louis' hair. "Not everyone you know is gay."

 

"Or bi!" Harry added.

 

"But seriously." Zayn switched topics. "What's your plan?"

 

"Yeah." Louis chimed in. "What are you gonna do to get his pot of gold?"

 

Harry chuckled. "Fuck, Lou, that was terrible."

 

"I'm not feeling myself right now." Louis huffed and took a sip.

 

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't think I'm really the one to take initiative now, right?"

 

"He isn't the kind of guy to wait for something to happen." Zayn nodded. "Now you just have to hope that you're what he wants."

 

\--

They left it at that and Harry went home to go to bed and just be hungover.

 

He crawled into bed with a cup of tea and a book he was reading. 'Yesterday's Flower'.  He was at the part where the protagonist was talking with her grandfather when Harry's phone rang. He picked it up without checking caller ID.

 

"Harry Styles" He greeted.

 

" _Curly!"_ Niall's voice shot through the speakers.  _"What are you doing tomorrow?"_

 

"Ehm..." Harry mumbled. He didn't really have any plans. "Nothing, I guess."

 

" _Awesome! Can I pick you up at 8?"_ Niall sounded excited.

 

"Pick me up for what?" Harry spoke confusedly. Niall was a little fast paced.

 

" _A date, dickhead."_ Niall laughed.  _"You like bowling right?"_

 

Harry absolutely fucking hated bowling.

 

"Yeah, I love it."

 

 _"Great! see you tomorrow!"_ Niall exclaimed and hung up.

 

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was a good thing Louis and Zayn weren't here to see him blushing like a schoolgirl. But fuck it.

 

He had a date with Niall

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry definitely didn't spend the entire day thinking about his date with Niall. He really really didn't. 

 

"What time is it?" He asked Louis who was on the couch eating a way too big jug of Ben and Jerry's.

 

"One minute later than last time you asked." Louis grunted through a mouthful of Cookie Dough. "Which makes it..." He tapped on the iPhone that was on the armrest. "19:56. Don't worry, he'll be here any minute."

 

"That's not why I was asking." Harry huffed, though it totally was. He'd been pacing for almost half an hour. For some reason he was incredibly nervous, even though Zayn and Louis told him not to be.

 

"Yeah, it was." Zayn came out of the kitchen holding a beer. 

 

"Shut up!" Harry threw the pillow he was clutching at Zayn who dodged it.

 

"That's not nice." Louis laughed.

 

"I don't care." Harry replied.

 

"Then I don't have to tell you that your phone's been ringing for two minutes now." Louis said, showing Harry's ringing phone.

 

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Harry exclaimed as he snatched the phone.

 

"Because you weren't being nice." Louis laughed, earning a high five from Zayn.

 

"Fucker." Harry muttered, then he pressed answer.

 

" _Curly, It's Niall! I'm outside."_

 

"Okay see you there!" Harry replied and hung up. He practically sprinted to the door, vaguely hearing Louis ponder out loud why people stopped using doorbells. He ran downstairs and managed to decrease his pace to a casual strut when he was in front of the door. He opened it and he saw Niall standing in front of it.

 

Was he really holding a fucking bouquet? Holy shit. Harry was totally loving the grin on Niall's face and the very red cheeks.

 

"Hey Curly!" Niall grinned.

 

"Hey." Harry breathed.

 

"I'm not really good at first dates so... here." Niall handed the flowers to Harry who took them. "I hope it's not too corny."

 

"It is." Harry laughed. "It's fucking corny."

 

When Niall's grin fell, Harry quickly added. "I love it, thanks." That seemed to lift Niall's mood. 

 

"So, let's go bowling." Niall smiled, turning around and walking. Harry followed until they stopped at a bike thrown against the wall. Niall took it and climbed on it, looking at Harry expectingly. 

 

"A bicycle." Harry stated.

 

"Yep."

 

"You're not serious." 

 

"I absolutely am." Niall smirked.

 

"You're taking me on a date... on a bicycle?"

 

"Yes. I'm not gonna waste gas on a first date. You'll have to reach date two for me to take out the big guns."

 

"You have big guns?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

"You'll have to find out." Niall smirked again. Harry laughed and walked over to sit on the back of the bike.

 

"No wait!" Niall interrupted. "You have to jump on it while I'm riding. I can't take off if you're already sitting."

 

"Idiot." Harry laughed, but took a step back.

 

Niall slowly started riding and Harry walked behind him.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Ready!" 

 

Harry jumped on the back and Niall wobbled a few seconds but regained his balance and sped up.

 

The ride to the bowling alley was everything but comfortable. Harry's legs kept hitting the ground and bumps in the road weren't exactly nice to his ass, but they laughed and Niall made some terrible puns. Harry's pretty sure he lost half of his bouquet down the road, but oh well.

 

"That wasn't so bad right?" Niall asked as he threw his bike against the wall.

 

"I guess.." Harry shrugged. "My feet didn't really like it though."

 

"Not my fault you have the legs of a giraffe." Niall chuckled.

 

"Niall Horan, insulting me on a first date?"

 

"I know I'm an awful person."

 

Harry shoved Niall and they both went inside. Niall was a true gentleman and payed for the both of them, then they went to put on their shoes ("Your feet are fucking gigantic, Curly. How the fuck do you get them through those jeans!"). They went to their lane and Niall put their names in the computer as "Curly" and "Blondie".

 

"You go first." Harry stated. "You're the expert."

 

"Okay." Niall smirked. "Let me show you how it's done."

 

He scored a spar. 

 

Harry was next, he knocked down three pins.

 

"Not bad for someone who doesn't like bowling." Niall laughed.

 

"Was it that obvious?" 

 

"You're a terrible liar." Niall laughed even louder." He then scored a strike. When Harry clapped overly enthusiastic he laughed and took Harry's hand. "Let me help you."

 

Harry grabbed a bowling ball and held it. Niall stepped behind him and held his arms.

 

"Try not to aim for the pins, but for the arrows on the ground. Also hold your arms like this." He gently moved Harry's arm. Harry turned around and their eyes caught each other. Niall's flicked to his mouth and they slowly leaned in.

 

"Anything to drink?" 

 

The moment shattered when an old lady in a way too bright apron interrupted them looking very annoyed.

 

"No thanks." Niall smiled way too politely, considering how angry Harry was with the woman. She left, leaving them alone, but the moment had been ruined and they continued Harry's turn. They threw a split.

 

They continued like that for the rest of the game and eventually Niall won. By far.

 

"So that was fun." Niall said when they left the bowling alley. "i didn't think you would-" He interrupted himself when he started coughing.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry frowned when he just didn't stop. It only seemed to get worse. Niall just nodded through the coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand and bent over. After a couple of seconds he stopped and wiped his hand on the inside of his pocket.

 

"It's fine." He smiled. "Just caught a cold I think."

 

"Okay...." Harry frowned.

 

Niall brought Harry back to his place, and the trip wasn't less uncomfortable than the first time, but Harry didn't mind. He liked spending time with Niall.

 

Niall threw his bike against the wall at Harry's loft and stood in front of him awkwardly.

 

"So..."

 

"So.."

 

"Are you a kiss-on-the-first-date kind of guy?" He asked.

 

"Not really." Harry shrugged, struggling to hide his smile. "But I guess I could make an exception." 

 

"Awesome." Niall grinned and stepped closer. He kissed Harry eagerly and subtly pulled him closer. When they pulled away they both were blushing.

 

"So... I'll call you, okay?" Niall spoke hopefully.

 

"Very okay." Harry nodded.

 

"Great!" Niall beamed and he jumped on his bike and sped away. 

 

Harry looked up just in time to see two heads disappearing in his window.

 

He opened the door and went upstairs. As soon as he opened his own door he was met with loud shouting.

 

"HARRY STYLES IS IN LOVE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Niall started spending a lot of time together, and if they weren't physically together, they were probably texting. They hadn't slept together since the first time, but it didn't mean they weren't intimate.

 

"We're not seeing Fifty Shades of Grey on a date!"

 

"Why not?" Niall laughed. "You might get some ideas."

 

"I'm not into the kinky shit, Niall." Harry shoved Niall. They were in a park lying in the grass, sharing a joint. "Besides, Christian Grey is an abusive asshole, not a BDSM lover."

 

"Relax Curls, I was joking." Niall said, and ruffled Harry's hair as if to emphasize the nickname. Niall took a drag. "Do you want kids?"

 

Harry was taken aback at the sudden personal question. Niall usually wasn't this personal. He liked to keep their conversations pretty shallow. But that didn't mean he didn't like deep conversations.

 

"Yeah.." He nodded slowly as he took the joint from Niall. "I really love kids, I'm not ready yet though. Don't even have a stable income and all that shit. And I can't raise a kid in my apartment."

 

Niall nodded. Eyes staring into nothing.

 

"You?" Harry asked in return."

 

"Yes." Niall nodded. "But I'm not gonna have them."

 

"Why not?" Harry blew out his question along with some smoke. "Adoption is always an option." He threw the joint away once he reached the tip.

 

"I'm not fit to raise children." Niall spoke, his voice wavering ever so slightly. 

 

"Oh..." Harry frowned, not sure if he was allowed to press the subject.

 

"The future is so fucked up man." Niall spoke, his fingers torturing the grass beneath him. "Nothing's certain and everything's important. I have no idea where I'm gonna be in ten years. I don't even know-" He stopped talking and sniffed.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry frowned when he noticed tears in Niall's eyes, threatening to spill.

 

"Yeah." Niall spoke hurriedly, quickly wiping at his eyes. "Some fucking bug flew in my eye." He chuckled.

 

"Okay.." Harry spoke softly, not believing him at all.

 

"I'm hungry as fuck!" Niall exclaimed as he stood up. He held out his hand for Harry to grab. "Are you in for a romantic dinner for two?" He smirked. Harry took his hand and lifted himself up.

 

"Do you mean hot dogs from the cart in front of your place?"

 

"You know me so well Curls." Niall laughed and they started walking.

 

\--

 

"No way!" Niall gasped, his mouth full of hot dog.

 

"I'm serious." Harry nodded solemnly. 

 

"You can't just go around living life without having seen The Lord Of The Rings!" Niall exclaimed, bits of food shooting from his mouth.

 

"I'm alive?" Harry shrugged.

 

"Lord Of The Rings marathon as soon as fucking possible. I swear to god."

 

Harry's phone rang, interrupting Niall's passionate speech about Legolas on a shield and something about a Deep Helm.

 

"Hello?" Harry answered, silencing Niall.

 

 _"Harry!"_  Louis' voice sounded frantic. 

 

"Yeah what's up?"

 

" _It's Zayn, someone beat him up. It's bad! There was so much blood and- fuck!"_

 

"What?!" Harry shouted. "Where is he now?" Louis didn't react for a second, only worsening Harry's fear. "Where the fuck is he Lou?"

 

_"I'm taking him to the hospital. Please come as fast as you can. I'm so fucking- shit!"_

 

"Lou, listen to me. It's gonna be alright." Harry spoke calmer now, feeling bad for losing his temper at a fragile Louis. He started walking while still on the phone and gestured for Niall to follow him, who did, looking worried.

 

 _"I don't think he's breathing Harry."_ Louis whimpered.

 

"We're on our way!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Louis!" Harry ran through the halls of the hospital, Niall following him. They'd taken a cab and Harry had explained to Niall on the drive there. They'd asked the receptionist and she'd sent them to the third floor. Louis was there, pacing, waiting.

 

"Louis!"

 

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Harry, resembling a deer getting caught in the headlights.

 

"Harry!" He breathed and he ran towards Harry. They met halfway in a bone crushing hug.

 

"How is he?" Harry asked, letting go of Louis, he barely noticed Niall softly taking his hand.

 

"I don't know!" Louis cried. "There were so fucking many of them Harry. They won't let me see him. Apparently 'best friend' isn't fucking good enough for them." He stepped back and fell down in a chair, burying his face in his hands.

 

Niall kept silent but nudged Harry. They shared a look and Niall frowned, Harry understood what he meant. Louis looked like absolute shit. A black eye, dried blood surrounding his mouth and nose and he walked with a limp.

 

"Are  _you_ alright Lou?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him. Niall announced he was gonna get some coffee, to which Louis nodded gratefully.

 

"Seriously though. How are you?"

 

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Louis waved Harry's cares away. Harry wanted to ask more but he knew better than to push Louis at a time like this. So they sat in silence for what seemed like forever. 

 

Niall returned holding three cups of coffee. he handed them over and Harry and Louis muttered a small thanks. Niall then sat down and they drank their coffee in silence. It tasted like shit, but they didn't complain.

 

"If I ever find them." Louis started, breaking the silence. "I'm going to fucking kill them. I'll make sure they fucking regret what they did." He spoke in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He'd never heard his friend talk with a voice as cold as this.

 

"I think it's best if the police take care of this, Lou. I'm sure they know what they're doing."

 

Louis shook his head, both hands clamped tightly around his styrofoam cup of shitty hospital coffee. 

 

"You didn't see him Harry." He spoke calmly. "You didn't hear what they said to him."

 

"What did they say?" Niall asked quietly.

 

"They called him a terrorist." Louis spat. "A filthy 'Paki' and they asked if he was gonna crash a plane into a building one day." 

 

"Fuck." Niall breathed.

 

"Louis Tomlinson?" A small chubby nurse came out of the door they'd been waiting in front of. 

 

"Yes?" Louis stood up.

 

"I had to pull some strings but you can see him now."

 

"Thank you!" Louis smiled weakly. "Can they come in too?" He asked, gesturing to Harry and Niall.

 

"Yes. But please be calm. The last thing he needs is chaos right now."

 

They all nodded and went through the door. Zayn was in bed, hooked up to a hear monitor. The nurse explained that it wasn't anything serious but merely routine. He had bandages around his hands and his face was all swollen. The left side of his head was wrapped up as well.

 

"Zayn.." Louis whispered. "How are you?"

 

"I could use a fucking drink." Zayn mumbled. Louis didn't laugh.

 

"We're gonna get them, Zayn. I promise you. We'll make them regret it."

 

"Lou, don't." Zayn frowned. "If you do they'll just come back with more of their little friends. Just leave it."

 

"I can't just fucking leave this! You're in a fucking hospital. They stabbed you for fuck's sake!" Louis raised his voice.

 

Harry stiffened. They'd stabbed Zayn?

 

"With a broken beer bottle. Just some stupid brawl."

 

"It wasn't some stupid-"

 

"LOUIS!" Zayn shouted and immediately winced. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this okay?"

 

Louis nodded and shut up.

 

All of them ignored that particular subject from then on. They talked about pretty much nothing. Zayn had to stay at the hospital for one night and then he could go home, but he had a concussion so he won't be working for a week. 

 

When Zayn started to get tired he politely asked them to fuck off so he could get some sleep. Louis told Harry and Niall to go ahead, he had to talk to Zayn first, so they left without him.

 

"Mister Horan!" 

 

They turned around to see a doctor standing there, a stethoscope around her neck and a cup of shitty coffee in her hand.

 

"Hi." Niall waved awkwardly.

 

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she walked closer.

 

"Great, actually." Niall said, nodding awkwardly. "Listen, I've got to go now, kind of in a hurry!" He took Harry's hand and dragged him away out of the hospital. He didn't slow his pace when they were a street away.

 

"Niall, who was that?" Harry asked once they walked at a normal pace.

 

"Oh nobody." Niall shrugged. "A friend of my mother."

 

"Okay." Harry nodded, but there was something weird about it. 

 

"Wait, your mother lives in Ireland."

 

"Yeah, that doctor too, but she moved last year... Look a hot dog cart! I could go for a hot dog right now!" Niall rushed to the hot dog stand.

 

Harry didn't want to think about how the woman didn't have an Irish accent.

 

Was everything okay?

 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks since Zayn was released from the hospital, and even though he claimed to be fine, it didn't go unnoticed how he'd flinch when someone raises their voice. While Harry reacts to this with compassion and pity, Louis just seems to get angrier every time it happens, claiming to literally murder the fuckers who did this to Zayn.

 

Niall and Harry still had as much fun as ever, Niall often yanking Harry out of his comfort zone, but at times, the blonde would just disappear for days at a time and then reappear as if nothing had happened.  When Harry asked him about it, he would just say he hadn't been feeling so well and shrug it off.

 

This was one of those times. Harry was in his bed, along with a roll of oreos for lunch, and his favorite book. He is almost at the final chapter, dying to discover what made the protagonist murder her neighbor when suddenly Niall burst through the door. 

 

"Niall what the fuck." Harry exclaimed as Niall all but rocket launched himself onto his bed. "How did you get in?!"

 

"I got a key from our favorite barista." Niall grinned, pecking Harry ever so swiftly. "Now get your flat ass out of bed, we're going out." He said, grabbing the oreos and jumping off the bed, inspecting some of the polaroids pinned to the walls. He did this every time he was in Harry's apartment. Harry would've thought he'd get bored of them but apparently he didn't.

 

"But Nialllllll...." Harry whined. "I'm so fucking comfortable."

 

That earned him an oreo in the face.

 

"Nope you're getting up!" Niall said, yanking Harry's duvet off the bed.

 

"Why?!" Harry whined again. "Can't you just join me and we'll just take a nap or watch a movie or something."

 

"I can't believe I'm in love with such a boring nerd." Niall muttered.

 

"Excuse me, what?" Harry perked up, sitting upright in his bed now.

 

"I said that you're a boring fucking nerd." Niall answered. "So get up."

 

Harry finally caved and got up. He got dressed and led Niall downstairs. When he entered the coffee place, he could already see Zayn's shit eating grin. He walked past him flipping him off.

 

"You owe me at least one Chai Latte for this." He grunted. Zayn probably already expected this because he immediately pulled one out from underneath the counter.

 

"It's still hot." He grinned. "Didn't expect you to be persuaded so easily."

 

"Luck o' the Irish I reckon." Niall spoke and winked at Harry.

 

"Well we're off to who the fuck knows where." Harry nodded at Zayn, gratefully accepting his Latte. Niall did some sort of two fingered salute thing and they headed out. Harry just followed Niall until after two blocks he got curious.

 

"Where are we going?" He asked, taking a sip.

 

"You'll see." 

 

"Can't we just take a cab?"

 

"Harry Edward Styles, you are literally the laziest fucking person to ever live." Niall  groaned, before adding. "Also, cabs are expensive as fuck and I myself am not that wealthy yet. Besides, it's right around the corner."

 

This shut Harry up. He followed Niall and they turned the corner. They nearly bumped into a line of people going down the entire street. 

 

"What is this?" Harry asked.

 

"A Vincent Van Gogh exposition." Niall grinned. "I figured since you're a photographer and practically full time hipster, you'd like this." He shrugged. "I wanted to do something you'd like."

 

Harry practically burst. He really loved Van Gogh. "I didn't know you liked his art!" He said, hugging Niall.

 

"I don't." Niall countered. "I'm not really an artsy person. But you are, so that's enough for me." 

 

Harry happily kissed Niall, earning a glare from a couple of people in line but honestly he couldn't give two shits. 

 

They waited in line for about one minute when Niall started to get impatient. He started fidgeting and looking around, trying to get a better view of the line. Harry watched on amused. Then Niall just walked towards the entrance of the museum.

 

"Niall, what are you doing?" Harry hurried after him.

 

"I'm getting us inside, I'm not into waiting, it's a useless waste of time."

 

"Niall I'm fine with waiting for something."

 

Niall turned around and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

 

"Well I'm not." He then turned around.

 

"So what's your plan?" 

 

"I'm hoping I now someone from security."

 

"You're  _hoping_?"

 

"I know a lot of people." Niall spoke.

 

They reached the entrance where a big looking guy was checking tickets.

 

"Oy Niall!" He smiled.

 

"Dave, my man!" Niall exclaimed and fist bumped the guy who apparently was called Dave. "Listen, I have two tickets right here and the patience of a toddler so I was wondering if you could help us out."

 

"I'm sorry mate." Dave apologized. "But it's mental in here, I can't let you in for nothing."

 

"What do you need?" Niall asked.

 

"You've got a spliff on you?" Dave lowered his voice.

 

Niall patted his pockets, looking for a spliff.

 

"Fuck, no..."

 

"I do!" Harry jumped in, fishing a spliff out of the chest pocket of his jacket. He hadn't got around to smoking it so he almost forgot he had it.

 

Niall looked at Harry like he could just marry him right then and there. Harry gave the spliff to Dave who quickly shoved it in his back pocket, he then let them in, thanking them for their cooperation.

 

"He was nice." Harry laughed. 

 

The exposition was beautiful. At least Harry thought so. He was walking around, standing still in front of every painting while Niall just looked around a little. 

 

"Honestly it's just sunflowers...."  Had Harry laughing.

 

When Harry had seen everything, he and Niall left and walked around for a bit, and if Harry sucked Niall off in an alley to thank him for the amazing day, it was their little secret.

 

"Holy fuck." Niall breathed when Harry got up off his knees. "I reckon I should take you out more often." 

 

 


End file.
